Kissing Booth
by AmethystR5
Summary: Ally works at a kissing booth, and Austin just so happens to be there. Auslly one-shot! Rated T for some bad words.


**A/N: Hey there, reader! This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it! It's a one-shot. I hope you love it, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally isn't exactly sure how she got roped into this utter bullshit, but it started with Trish trailing around the house after her for two hours repeating, "Please, Alls? Please?" in a really whiny tone of voice and it ended with Ally accidentally spilling her Coke all over herself and screeching, "Jesus Christ, okay, Trish! God!"

And then Ally's mom shouting, "Watch your mouth!" from the den, where she was parked in front of her soaps.

So Ally figures that she's totally allowed to be bitter and annoyed about this whole kissing booth fiasco, honestly. This is not what she joined Drama Club for and you'd think that with twenty-three attention-whoring teenagers to pick from, there would've been more volunteers to staff the stupid Spring Carnival musical fundraiser booth.

Ally narrows her eyes in warning at the passing crowd and uses her house key to scratch vampire fangs into the foamcore lips proclaiming "XO XO!"

* * *

"Dude," says Matt, "isn't that your girlfriend, Moon?" He brays a laugh and shoves at Austin's arm.

"That drama geek?" Dez snorts, popping his skateboard with his toe. "What a freakshow. What the fuck's she doing at a kissing booth?"

Austin glares at them and elbows Dez. "Shut up, man," he says and tries to glance unobtrusively over at Ally.

"Aww, man," Dez laughs to Matt, "He's totally blushing! Moon, you fag!"

"Dude, dude!" Matt slaps Austin around the shoulders, excited, face alight with a huge grin. "Go ask her for a kiss! It's your big chance, man!"

"Fuck you," Austin retorts, voice cracking a little, jeez. Fucking assholes. He isn't sure that constantly getting shit for liking Ally isn't worse than just getting the crap beaten out of him, seriously. It's not like he tells anyone about it, but apparently-according to Matt-Austin's crush is both obvious and pathetic, especially for a shrimpy little freshman to have on a senior, even a girl like Ally. Austin thinks Ally is really something, though-really different and talented and beautiful and most importantly, really unafraid.

"You afraid she'll kick your freshman ass?" Matt taunts gleefully, "C'mon, man, you got such a fuckin' hard-on for that girl it's embarrassing. Put up or shut up!"

Dez says, "Aww, dude," and makes a disgusted face, but then he shoves Austin so that his skateboard starts to roll unsteadily across the sidewalk toward the booth.

Austin panics and trips over his board, landing in a heap right in front of Ally who stares down at him with wide eyes, key poised over the foamcore sign. "Uhh," says Austin and winces as he brushes gravel off his palms. He can hear Matt and Dez whooping and laughing behind him and he glares over his shoulder and flips them the bird. When she looks back, Ally's lips are pursed off to the side like she's annoyed.

"Uhh," Austin stutters awkwardly, "I'm-"

"I don't care," Ally cuts in succinctly. Her dark-rimmed eyes rake Austin up and down and then she raises her eyebrows dismissively.

"Oh." Austin can feel himself dying. Seriously, oh God. This is so horrid and painful, he had no idea. He hides behind his hair by glancing down at his scuffed chucks and clenches his fists in his hoodie pocket. "Um."

"Listen," says Ally, "I don't have time for whatever this is," -she waves her hands around vaguely as Austin watches, confused- "so just go harass someone else, okay?"

"C'mon, Austin!" Matt hoots over at them, "Be a man!"

Dez whistles a catcall and Austin can't begin to imagine how red his face must be right now; it feels like he's on fire.

Ally is stony-faced, glaring daggers at Austin who suddenly needs to vomit, he's so horrified by the situation. He would just turn and run except that it would be even more humiliating. "Like," he stammers, trying to look Ally in the eye and failing miserably, "I'm sorry for-they're assholes. Um. You don't have to-I mean, obviously-" Austin shakes his head at himself. Massive fail, Moon. He fumbles a dollar bill out of his pocket and throws it sadly on the table. "Like, so, just. Good luck, then. Um, with the play and all." He ducks his head and pops his skateboard, tucking it under his arm. "Right. Okay. Bye." He turns to go.

"Wait," says Ally suddenly, cocking her head and narrowing her eyes at Austin curiously. She places her keys on the table and fishes up the dollar bill between two fingers, rubbing it slightly as if to check for authenticity.

Austin stares back at her, struck silent by that small motion. Ally is looking at him, like, looking at him. Like an idiot, Austin blushes and touches a hand to his neck self-consciously. Ally smoothes her fingers along the edges of the bill. It's kind of... um... fascinating to watch, like most things about her. But this is why Matt's always giving Austin shit, so he tears his gaze away and glances quickly back at his friends. Dez is ignoring him, practicing kickflips, but Matt throws Austin a friendly smirk.

"C'mere," Ally says with just a hint of an edge to her voice, and Austin snaps back in time to see her motion slightly.

Austin shuffles forward nervously, unsure what the hell he's getting himself into but unable to not get himself into it. And then Ally's grabbing his hand, nearly giving Austin a fucking heart attack, and leaning forward over the table until she's really close, oh shit. Austin swallows.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Ally asks lowly, eyes searching Austin's.

Austin stops breathing a little bit, there. But he manages to nod hesitantly. Ally smells like sweet warm vanilla, he notices, like Austin's mom's scented lotion, and it's kind of comforting, only hers is better. "Y-yeah," Austin says. He feels like his eyes are crossing being this close to Ally, trying to look at her.

"Then you're even stupider than I thought," says Ally, and right when Austin is seriously about to break down from the stress, Ally tilts her face and Austin feels the warm soft pressure of Ally's lips against his. He can't help breathing out unevenly, shivering slightly, because this is-well, it's Ally and it's also emphatically not how Austin ever pictured this happening. He can feel the spring sun on his head and his back, the rough scrape of his board's deck against his fingertips, and then this. It's his first real kiss. Well. Where real can be construed to mean, "bought at a school carnival." Austin thinks it's pretty real, though.

Ally pulls back. She tucks her hair behind her ear and gives Austin a crooked half-smile, half-grimace. "So," she says, laying down Austin's hand carefully. "One reputation, ruined. Anything else you're looking for?"

"I'm Austin," says Austin, brain still totally disconnected from his mouth.

"Okay." Ally shrugs a little, but she laughs. "Nice to meet you, Austin."

"Do you like funnel cake?" asks Austin, blushing and tightening his fingers around his board.

"I like all powdered sugar foods," Ally answers solemnly.

* * *

When Ally gets home that evening, Trish is sprawled across the swing on the narrow front porch playing on her iPhone. "How was it?" she asks, glancing up swiftly while her fingers continue touching the screen.

Ally pauses for a second with her hand on the door and then looks over at Trish suspiciously.

**A/N: Yay, You survived! I just have one thing to ask of you, Could you please review? Pretty please? If you do you'll be the most amazing person on this planet! I'll be writing more stories soon, so be on the look out!**


End file.
